Fluffyness
by Eccentric Ecstasy
Summary: Short story without specific characters. Wasnt really made for SC but since a lot of people read its fanfics I considered it. Personally I think the best fitting characters would be Rima for looks or K-ON's Mio for attitude & Tadase or Nagi for the boy :D
1. Still Doll

-STILL DOLL-

She lay there on the ground, motionless as she scanned the room for any source of entertainment. Her brown locks swaying along with the turns of her head, the frills on her clothes were almost pleading for activity. She sat up, her lips almost forming as she reached for a colorful orange book with the word 'lovely' on its cover. It was stacked below a scarce pile of papers which she lifted up to take a peek of the book's cover. Snapping the papers off her fingers, she turned around with a sigh after seeing the book's back cover with the background of air headed happiness and a puppy.


	2. Fluttering Lashes

-FLUTTERING LASHES-

He gazed at the screen through tired eyes, feeling a fluid layer film behind them. Shaking his head with a new plan set in mind, he stood up after a few taps of the mouse. Restless feet skimmed the marble floor of the library, looking for a book to sting his eyes through and a chair to slump his bum on.

'Sing. Fly. Laugh' hummed his jaded head, nails gliding through a shelf of neatly standing books, all failing to interest the blank void filling him.

'Hn' he winced, rubbing the ends of his sleeve against a soft stream of tears trailing down his cheeks. He let him self blink a few times. Then he smiled to himself.

'Much better' he thought.


	3. By Fate

-BY FATE-

At last, a satisfying load of books were cradled in the boy's arms. He bared the short distance between him and the desk he blurredly noticed seconds ago. The desk was sleek, neat and empty, aside from the single seat occupied by a discontented brunette whose dull emerald irises darted from left to right on the book courtly clenched by milky white palms. Trudging his shoes finally, he laid down the mountainous paperweight on the firm wooden table, then slowly taking a seat across the stranger. He blinked his eyes a few times seeing the girl in front of him but merely shrugged at her presence as he began to flip the pages of the book towards its epilogue.

The discreet silence between the two was casually filled by the constant whip of ancient book paper from side to side. But from the corner of the boy's eyes he could feel the displeased aura from the stranger's movements. She would sigh at every passing chapter as if she read with endurance. She would squirm slightly in her seat. The light colored cloth she wore started to wrinkle and look unfitting with the complexion of her emotions. She would stop avidly look at the clock, too.

Then, finally, she set down her book and stared at the spine of the books mounded in front of her. She ogled the titles slowly, sinking its essence one after the other. Later on her gaze halted at one of the books on the top section. She beamed at it, her hand slowly reached to grab it, when another hand swiftly beat her to it. She stood up sharply in disappointment, her eyes never leaving the book as her hand involuntarily grasped for it, where incidentally the boy's hands were too. The boy gasped almost inaudibly at her touch.

'That book…' she suddenly said.

'I'm going to borrow it from the library' the boy stated.

'I-I want to read it' the girl straightened up in front of the guy, not letting go of the book.

'I see…' the boy smiled.

'P-Please let me read it!' she nearly yelled.

'We could always read it together' the boy suggested, placing his palm on the girl's, handing her the book.

'Together?' she thought, blushing and silent.

The boy leaned into her ears with an innocent smile 'I'll be looking forward to lunch with you…'


	4. Bipolar NewDifferent Short Story

Bipolar

'Dum dadadaradam dum… lalala lum…' the girl hummed randomly to herself as she stood curtly before a newly bought easel. She bobbed her head up and down, dipping her brush in the colorful liquid and gliding its tip on the smooth paper.

She twirled every so often, whenever she found her self smiling at her work. She loved the way her hair spun around with her movement, the way her frilly, long dress would respond into an elegantly puffy curve around her sides, creasing its folds together at the ends of it.

Giving a final sigh, she bowed down before her work, the lights blacking out in the whole residence as if on cue receiving a short squeak from her breathless lungs. She could hear bolts of thunder angrily jamming on the air she breathed. Her hands shook involuntary and plastered gently at her sensitive ears. Trying to blanket the fear thudding in her heart, she complimented her work and looked up at it almost steadily regaining her posture.

'I truly must be Vincent Van Gogh's successor' she giggled slightly, dying down her muffled laughter sharply as the door creaked open. A boy with candle-lit hands was all she could make out of the figure that came in, now staring at it with her head bent down evenly to the side, an eerie stare resonating from her face amongst the fire's illumination.

The figure came closer, earning a splatter of green all over his shoe with a keen gasp. The girl serenely looked down at the paintbrush she had dropped, then backed her heels away slowly and silently, sinking her body down beneath the ground she stood, at the touch of the wall's entrapping her bit by bit.

Her gaze flashed up towards the stranger's figure as she found herself restricted between the walls' corners. The man blinked, seeing the girl's lips form a hiss when all he could hear from her was a mere syllable barely audible enough that she had mustered. The man leaned in, separating the pair with the heating flames dancing before them. Flowing purple tresses and captivatingly sparkling eyes entranced the chaotically beating heart of the girl, soothening its harsh clatters inside her. The boy smiled at the honey brown-eyed goldilocks ogling at his presence.

"Don't be afraid." His smooth voice assured, digging its sincerity deep into her.

"I'm not." She deadpanned at the amused boy before him.

"Why so?" the boy asked offering his hand to the girl, replied with by a soft hand taking little force onto his to stand up.

"Because you're here" the girl remarked firmly, stroking her fingers against the boy's…


End file.
